What a Day!
by Hazel K. Minleil
Summary: What happens when Athrun gets up in Cagalli's body and Cagalli in Athrun's? Worst of all, poor Athrun have to deal with thoose days. [AxC]


My first fic, and worst of all, I wrote it in English… That's no my language… but well… sorry if there're more that 150 grammatical errors… but I tried my best.

Errr… I own this story… nothing but that. And… enjoy it!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A weird Saturday morning, with the sun shining.

A blonde gets up feeling not so good, yes, she's in her "days".

"Oh my… why my stomach hurts!?"

Without noticing her voice, she walks to the bathroom, and a few minutes later…

"AAAAAGGHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE IS HAPPENING HERE!!!"

The male body resting in the bed, jumps hurriedly to the bathroom noticing the same as the blonde.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGHGHHHHH!!!"

Seeing each other from head to foot, they understand only a bit part of what's happening.

"Ok… th- this seems like… yo-you're me?" Said a confuse _Cagalli_

"A-and you're… me too?" Finish _Athrun_ "ouch ouch!!! Cagalli… it's my idea or you were nearly your days´?" Said poor _Athrun_ hugging _her _stomach.

"Eerr… well… today have to be the day…" Still confused from what's happening.

"Cagalli… what the hell is happening here?" hugging tight _her _for more temperature "oww this is killing me"

"My… dear… Athrun go to bed now, I will search for something to heat the zone, you know, go now and don't stay more in the cold"

"Oh you're so bad with me, you don't comprehend me! Cagalli I'm sensitive!" shout _Athrun_ with sad eyes.

"WTF! O.o… Athrun don't act like a stupid… it's not time for that nonsense"

"You're so insensitive! Bad _woman_! With such hot tempered head! Leave me alone, poor me, I don't deserve this! OWWW! My stomach!"

"What are you talking about? I'm only taking care of you!"

"No you're not! You're just being a crazy _woman _shouting like mad" Hiding _her _face under his blue pillow.

"ok, calm down" whispered _Cagalli_ for _herself_ "I will go, search for pills, make tea for you, and then, I will go buy a chocolate bar, and then all will be fine, since this is a little bad dream that's going to finish when we hear the alarm clock. The only good thing happening here is… that I don't have to be the one feeling the worst part haha"

"Cagalli, since you're in my body, take care of it, and I will be calling you Athrun, because you're me, and… I'm Cagalli for you ok mister?" turning around not to see _his _face.

"Oh no, you're not going to call me _Athrun _and I'm not going to call you by MY name!"

"But-"

"No buts! And now, don't make crocodiles tears and rest"

While _Cagalli_ was in the kitchen making breakfast, _Athrun_ was watching an Animal Planet programme.

"My my! Why that poor bird have to take care of that egg? The egg is from other bird! Is not from her! And the little birdy is killing her real sons and daughters! sniff sniff my!"

"… _before the other eggs birth, this bird kill them…"_

"MY!!!!! Noo!! Why the bird have to be that bad! Don't kill them! No!!!!"

_Cagalli_ scared by the screams entered the bedroom and saw _Athrun_ crying in from of the TV. Hurriedly _she_ comes to where _Athrun_ was, and hug him.

"shhh ok ok… tell me, what's happening?"

"buaaa!!! That bad bird kills his or her steps brothers or sisters, is.. is a murderer, and poor mom of the other killed birdies, she have to take care of it… sniff sniff" Sobbing _Athrun_ hugs _Cagalli_.

"Ok dear… here, take this" _Cagalli_ give _him_ a pill "it's for the ache, and take this" handle a cup of tea "it will calm you a bit hehe"

"Oh you pretty pretty pretty pretty…" take a look from top to shoes "boy" smiles at _her_.

"ATHRUN ZALA! I'm not a boy!" _she_ stop, and think about it a moment, taking a look at _herself_ "ok that… sound a little bit stupid since I'm in your body but.. I'm still a girl!"

Lunch time

"Athrun, lunch is already done"

"…"

"Athrun, don't tell me you want to be in bed all day long!"

"…"

"Athrun Zala, answer me or come here right now"

"Ok ok alright I'm here" said poor _Athrun_ hugging _her _aching stomach.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little bit"

After eating noodles with fried eggs and a piece of meat.

"You want to eat the fruit salad you've made yesterday?" said _Cagalli_

"Yeah! My super duper fruit salad with double blueberry" answers enthusiastically _Athrun_.

_Cagalli_ went to the kitchen, and comes back with 2 bowls with Athrun's fruit salad.

"Ok if you want sugar take it" said _Cagalli_ after putting some sugar in _his_ bowl.

sniff sniff Athrun start sobbing sniff sniff

"What? Hey what's happening?" said a confused _Cagalli_.

"You… you don't like what sniff I have done sniff"

"What?"

"… sniff"

"Ok ok! I take off the sugar!" _she _takes the spoon and search for the sugar throwing it away to the floor, looking at _Athrun _crying.

_OH my, what have I done to deserve this? Why Athrun have to be so sensitive!_ Though Cagalli.

Afternoon at the Beach

"You're feeling better… _Athrun? "_whispering the name.

"Yeah… better…"

"Then… would you play volleyball with me?" said _Cagalli_ with puppy dog eyes to _Athrun_.

"WHY?! Even in MY body you can do that!?" said _Athrun_ almost shouting.

"Hmmm… I don't know… but please"

"Ok, ok just wait a minute" _Athrun _takes _her _towel and putting it around _her_ waist.

"…" _Cagalli_ looking at _him _a bit confused.

"I'm ready, now come on!" a cheerful _Athrun _start running to catch the ball.

"This is… weird…" with a quick hit to the ball, it started to back to _Athrun_, hitting _her_ in the head.

There lies Athrun in Cagalli's body in the hot sand.

"Are you ok?"

"…"

"_Athrun_ answer me!"

"…"

Starting to get impatient, _Cagalli_ takes _her_ body and take a look at _her_ face. With a lovely smile, _he_ hugs _her_ tightly.

"I like my face… HEY!" _he_ takes a look near _her_ forehead "FUCK! A shinbone! Oh my... stupid days!"

"What are you looking at?" said _Athrun_ opening _her_ hazel eyes.

"Errr… nothing, don't worry je jeje"

"Oh no, you said something about a shinbone!"

"What? Me? I didn't said that!"

"You damn WOMAN!"

Some of the people from the beach watch with a weird look at them.

"Shhh damn stupid" whispered _Cagalli_ "now, go back home. This isn't right"

Back at "sweet home"

"Athrun! Lacus left a message, says that tonight we have to be there, is Magalli's birthday party"

"Who is Magalli?" shouted _Athrun_ from the bathroom.

"ATHRUN ZALA!!!! How dare you forgot our niece!"

"Shit! Magalli! Sorry dear! Sorry, It's just, that this woman thing it's so damn… ooww my dear body how I miss you!"

"No more lame excuses, I have to deal with it more than one time, and you in the first are throwing yourself by the WC!"

"sniff it hurts!"

"Ok, I will make you an other cup of tea, but please, get off of the bathroom before tomorrow and put something to wear"

"Bed's clothes-"

"No, definitively not, Athrun don't act like a fool, you know we are going out this night. I suggest you to wear something warm"

An hour and thirty minutes later.

"Athrun, your tea is cold now- What are YOU wearing!"

"OH! I surely know you won't like it! Ooh my! Nothing suits me today!"

"Obviously, when I will wear that pinky lace gown directly from Clyne walking-closet… you really want to see me in pink right?"

"But! But but but but!!! This is getting into my nerves! Nothing suits me today!"

"Aaarggh!" _Cagalli_ went to _her_ closet, and throw _him_ a pair of black shoes, a pair of trousers, a dark green shirt and a navy blue sweater.

"Change into this and don't look at the mirror, you're worst than me in the case!" after throwing _her_ the clothes, _he_ sat down in a chair, looking at _her_.

Before _she_ starts to get undressed, _she_ notices that someone was looking at _her_.

"What are you doing there?! Get out immediately! Shu! Shu!"

"What! Hey that's my body! Why I have to go?!"

"But I'm the one who's going to change her clothes and the one who will be naked!"

"Like I never see my body naked!"

"Same here"

"WHAT!"

"eerr… GO GO!!! I want to be alone! You don't understand me!!! Oh I'm so sensible"

_Athrun_ pulls _Cagalli_ out the bedroom.

"You will see Athrun Zala, what's to be so S·E·N·S·I·B·L·E"

Ready to go to Yamato-Clyne house.

"Athrun, stop worrying about it"

"but! If… I stain myself?... oh please Cagalli take a look…"

ok, let's imagine that Cagalli is walking and Athrun is looking behind at her ass

"Athrun… I think people will be looking at me kof kof your body kof! Like a pervert guy"

"Oh just go ahead"

"Well, after all, It's your image!"

"Oh please stop the crap and tell me, I'm stained?"

"NO!"

"Then thanks"

Suddenly a gay jumped over Athrun's body and started to hit him.

"How you dare! First stole my woman and now you're looking her back like nobody is looking at you! Pervert guy!! Oh my poor Cagalli! Honey are you alright?" Jumped Yuuna from poor Athrun's body to Cagalli's, hugging _her_.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" _Cagalli_ kicked Yuuna where the sun doesn't shine, and immediately jumped to _Athrun_ "are you alright Athrun"

_Athrun_ with shocked eyes eyed _Cagalli_.

"Oh shit" whispered _Cagalli_.

"What are you two saying! Here's something weird! YOU bastard! How dare you look at Cagalli's back?!!"

"SHUT UP! YOU GAY!" Both shouted at Yuuna and kick him again, leaving him crying in the way, while both were running away.

"My- my little friend… tilín!" were the last words of fertile Yuuna.

In Yamato-Clyne House

"Ok, act like a girl… no, that would be lame, act like… whatever… just you are Cagalli and I'm Athrun ok?"

"Alright my dear lovely husband! You lovely bear of me!" said _Athrun_ bothering _Cagalli_.

"That was stupid" said _Cagalli_ giving _him_ a smack in the head.

"Hello" said a sweet voice behind the door opening it.

"Hi Lacus! We're here!" said both happily

"Okay I see, well come in! It's almost time for the cake! You're so late today"

_Athrun_ enters and handle the gift to Magalli. Then _he_ goes to sit down on the couch looking at the childs. Meanwhile _Cagalli_ and Lacus were talking.

"Well, you see Lacus, Athrun have some problems with-!"

"What?... Athrun I don't understand you… and why are you talking about you in third person?"

_SHIT! My bad… what to do?! What to do?! _"nothing nothing it's just, that I'm feeling weird today, well you see, Cagalli is in her "days" and have some problems with her clothes"

"ooooukay… errr… come Athrun, Kira have the cake in the table"

"I follow you"

"…" Lacus eyed weirdly at _Athrun._

"Hi Athrun! Hi Cagalli! Come here, the cake is ready! Now we have to sing!"

Everybody was near the table and singing.

"Well… then, Who wants cake?" Cheerful Lacus asked to all.

"ME" "me" "to me miss Lacus" "mom is my birthday! I want the first big and fat piece of my cake!!" "ME" "me Auntie Lacus"

"ok! Let me cut it" said Lacus.

While Lacus was cutting the cake, Kira approach _Cagalli_ and said that he wants to talk to _her_ privately in that moment, and dragged _her_ out.

"ou shit" said to herself Cagalli

In the garden

"Cagalli, Lacus and I… well… we were talking about you… and your relationship with… err… Athrun and… little sister I"

"…" face of Athrun in Cagalli's body "0xº!"

"Cagalli… you're feeling bad? you see a little pale…"

"eehh… no, errr don't worry about it… it's just that… err.. I'm in my days"

"ah, alright then…"

"then…"

"Well, you se, we want you to formalize your relationship with Athrun"

"WHAT?!!!"

"That, you se… we, like friends, and you and me like siblings, err… ok I will get to the point…"

"What are you talking about Kira?" said poor _Athrun_ trying to be as calm as possible, but with _her_ red face is not too easy.

"I want you to be no more a simple couple, you're an example for ORB, and with only a relationship with Athrun for that long, err we expect for both to be married soon and have childs" a bit red Kira finish his explanation.

"…………" _Cagalli is not going to believe in me when I say this to her… my bad, and what would I do now?._

"Say something please sis! I'm getting worried! At least smack me but don't be so… so… calm!!!"

"Kira… why don't you talk this to your friend now? I think he deserves to know" _Oh! I have such goods ideas! Now Cagalli will believe me._

"You're right" with a smile, Kira comes back to the house "Hey sis! One last thing!"

"What?"

"Your "days" leave you more calm… there's no way to be more like that all days?" After saying this, Kira disappeared running for his life.

"eh?"

In the House.

"Lacus! More!!! This cake is better than all you cook!" said _Cagalli_ crazy for _her_ forth piece of cake.

"Athrun, since when you eat so much?" said Lacus giving _him_ an other plate with a happy face "you sounds like Cagalli… talking about her, where's she? Kira?"

"Oh she's out there, and I want to talk to Athrun too, Cagalli will come in any minute" answer Kira dragging now _Athrun_ with him.

Enters _Cagalli_ in the room "well I want my piece of cake, not much Lacus this time please"

Kira, _Athrun_ and Lacus eyed _her_ with a suspicious look.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Now Kira and _Athrun_ in the garden.

"Well… buddy, I have to say something important to you"

"What is it Kira?"

"Well… same I said to Cagalli before…"

Meanwhile they were talking, Lacus was saying goodbyes to the childrens and theirs parents with _Cagalli_.

"Well, Cagalli, what was the thing that Kira says to you before?"

Feeling how _her_ blood was boiling up _her_ cheeks "It was-"

"WHAAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!"

Kira Yamato fell away from _Athrun_, and started running home at his wife's save side.

"KIRA YAMATO!!!! WHAT KIND OF OBSCENE REQUEST IS THAT!!!"

"My! I think Athrun learn some manners from your sister" said Lacus.

Athrun and Cagalli in home sweet home, without sharing even a word and with red faces.

"Cagalli… this nightmare to be you will finish tomorrow?"

"I want now!"

"Cagalli… we will take the suggestion of Kira?" Remembering poor Kira when they leave Yamato-Clyne house.

Kira with a broken arm, bruises on his face, back, legs, arms, and with a new skin colour… purple

"…" Blushing madly _Cagalli_ turn _her_ _his_ back.

"hmmm I have to take that as a no…" a disappointed _Athrun_ turn around and hug _her_ pillow.

If there's something not so clear in this moment, Cagalli is thinking, and Athrun is the one disappointed

"owww my stomach, hmmm I want to have a child…" hugging tightly _her_ pillow.

"Let's have one?" said almost inaudible _Cagalli._

"What did you said sniff"

"I said…" he turn around to see her face "Let's have one?"

With a smile from ear to ear, eyes almost tearing from happiness _Athrun_ hugs _her_ giving _her_ pecks all over _her_ face "you make me so happy!!!" _she_ kiss _him_ passionately in _his_ lips "Tomorrow let's get married and the day after tomorrow let's have… three letter's word!"

"You're… so sensible… Athrun… give my body back to me please"

"hmmm what if I don't want?... ok I don't know how to do it…"

The next day

"AAAAA the sun is shining in my face!!!" shouted Cagalli clutching Athrun's pajamas and with all the moves both fell under the bed.

"What a new form to rise up"

"Yeah… but at least I'm in my body, you're in yours and… WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME!"

Athrun notices his position and try to get off but something pulls him down.

"What are you…?" was the last thing Athrun said because his lips were occupied now.

Athrun Athrun

Cagalli Cagalli

_Athrun Athrun in Cagalli's body_

_Cagalli Cagalli in Athrun's body_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-


End file.
